


Your Soul Warms My Scales

by viridianmort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Riders, Ficlet, Gen, In a way, Prompt Fill, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tomarry discord prompt, Voldemort is a dragon, also inspired by Eragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmort/pseuds/viridianmort
Summary: Voldemort has spent centuries waiting for his rider to be born.





	Your Soul Warms My Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt by CeNedraRiva for the Tomarrymort discord's January 2019 challenge!
> 
> Prompt: They say the bond between dragon and rider is sacred. From the moment they meet, both rider and dragon become devoted to each other, quickly building up a psychic bond, becoming an unbreakable team. The dragon Voldemort defies all these sacred teachings, having bonded with dozens of riders, none lasting more than a few years. The other bonded pairs all gossip about how it must be driving Voldemort insane to be without a rider, to hold the weight of so many broken bonds, of how there must be something wrong with that dragon since he never shows any signs of distress at having lost his riders.  
> This was all the young Harry had heard of the dragon Voldemort when he entered the bonding arena with all the other hopeful riders. There were always more hopefuls available than dragons in need of riders, Harry never expected to be one of those to find a match. He couldn't have dreamed it would be Voldemort.
> 
> I took a lot of liberties. A LOT of liberties. I also introduced some Eragon elements in there because I love Eragon and always will.
> 
> Thank you to my super wonderful beta [SupremeBotDaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy) who helped me overhaul this whole thing and made it way more fluid and consistent. I love them so much <3
> 
> Note: This has been heavily edited from the version I put on discord for those who may have read it from there

It has been said that the bond between a dragon and its fated rider was ordained in the stars. Every dragon was born with a half bond to which only their true rider could complete. Elder dragons often spun tales of true bonded pairs and their fabled power, but it had become so rare for a dragon to find their destined rider that the legends had become little more than myth. Many since have settled for mediocre bonds with foolish boys that fancied themselves the revered position of dragon rider. 

 

Voldemort had never resented his long life. In fact, he found solace in the unlimited time he had to search for his rider. Over the years, he formed weak bonds with more riders than he bothered to remember. Most were ambitious and hungry for power, not that he scorned them for it. What truly broke the near non-existent connection was human arrogance. They believed themselves to be mighty enough to subdue Voldemort. It was far too easy to prove them wrong. He left them clinging to the last vestiges of their life, souls split in two.

 

His fellow dragons thought him weak for the broken bonds that dragged behind him like chains. Their glares did little to hurt him for he was far more impressive in his search for glory. He, who had gone further than anyone, would not bow to minor slights. Anyhow, it was no difficult feat to smell the fear behind their affronted visages. No dragon had survived under more than two broken bonds. Voldemort had survived more than triple that amount. The lack of his destined tore at his soul more than any sharp words. Voldemort craved the power of an established bond with his fated; the swell of ecstasy from finding the one truly fit to be his equal. He had no need for fools with delusions of grandeur. Voldemort once confided in an old white dragon who had been alive for far too long, but Albus only scolded him and said  _ he _ was the one deluding himself. 

 

Voldemort sneered. “ _ Coming from the dragon that murdered his own fated in cold blood, that’s hardly insulting. _ ”

 

Throughout his life there was only one bond Voldemort didn’t fully break. Due to the closeness he felt with the first Malfoy, Voldemort had mistakenly believed the man would be his fated. Even when he was proven wrong, he remained close to the family in hopes his rider would surface later down the bloodline. At first, Abraxas attempted to force Voldemort to submit like his predecessors had done. Fortunately for him, he learned quickly who exactly should kneel before the other. It led to an easy partnership with an easier parting once they felt their time together had reached its end.

 

For many years, Voldemort patiently kept watch over the Malfoy family, sure that his rider would come. When Abraxas’ wife became with child, he rarely left the grounds of Malfoy manor. Restlessness itched under his scales and he couldn’t help but the pace the gardens closest to the family wing. Yet in the end, Lucius no more his fated than Abraxas was. Still, he waited. When little Draco came into the world, his squalling ringing through the manor, it was the first time Voldemort felt hopelessness. He flew off that day before the child could be presented to him. It wasn’t until years later that he saw the end of his centuries long search.

 

Fate had always been a fascinating, but petty thing. It toyed with him and led him to believe that his rider would be descended from the Malfoy lineage. He was entirely wrong.

 

Voldemort could detect the shift in the boy’s expression as he approached him. The way his bright green eyes widened and his lips parted, Voldemort could see it all. Something drew him towards the boy, made his body move almost of its own accord. The same appeared to be true for the boy who manage to swallow his surprise enough to take a few halting steps of his own. Frenzied anticipation surged in him and threatened to overcome his calm facade, but he forced the emotion down. He could not rush it, not this.

 

Voldemort knew from the old stories that the first touch between a dragon and their fated rider would burn a seal of their bond onto their bodies. 

 

Slowly, Voldemort bent his neck and brought his snout to the child’s forehead. Immediately as scale met skin, euphoria blossomed from his very core and spread to every part of his body. Voldemort closed his eyes in bliss, taking a moment to savour the warmth of their bond before retreating as the sensations ebbed away.

 

After centuries of living with empty bonds, Voldemort at long last felt whole like he never had before since hatching from his egg. He gazed down upon his bonded, admiring the lightning bolt that slashed its way from the boy’s forehead to his right eyebrow. It was beautiful. The child’s awe was apparent on his soft features as he stared up at Voldemort, presumably at the matching bolt streaking across his scales. 

 

“ _ We meet at last, Harry Potter. _ ”


End file.
